


things will be alright

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Series: our love is enough [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Injury, It's not really sad, and not with the writing like the characters just did stupid stuff and disappointed me, but I promise it ends happily because I don't end things on a sad note, so fluff I guess, so much as disappointing I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad fight, Theo wants a divorce and Philip just wants his family back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure if anyone would be triggered by it but just in case one of the characters gets injured and they're in the hospital but it's not really talked about so... it's near the end so proceed with caution if you're not sure. I'll put a note at the end telling you the one thing you missed if you do skip....
> 
> approximate ages:  
> Phil - 30  
> Theo - 29  
> Alex Jr - 26  
> Pippa - 10  
> Theo Jr - 10  
> Oscar - 9  
> Rachel - 1
> 
> also because Philip is still alive in this but I wanted to put in the youngest Hamilton Phil Jr is Charles, but he's literally only mentioned in one line so it doesn't matter but he will be in another fic I plan on writing that involves all the Hamilton's so just a heads up that I mean Phil Jr when I say Charles
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton :(
> 
> also the title is a variation on "the kids aren't alright" as in I took the "alright" and add some words
> 
> also also this is the longest one (coming in at 5828 words on microsoft word) and unless I somehow find a plot and write a multi chapter it will probs be the longest one. I'm actually surprised by the length of this tbh.

“Philip Hamilton!” an angry voice yells up the stairs.

Checking the time in the bottom corner of his laptop, Philip curses. It’s already ten. Theo asked him to tuck the kids into bed an hour before. He agreed, claiming he had only one more page to finish. Of course, the one page turned into two, then three, and here he is, an hour later, with another fifteen pages complete. Things have been rough between the couple lately, and Philip knows that neglecting his children for his job will only make things worse.

“I know I said I would but I got an idea and I _had_ to write because I can’t just leave inspiration when it hits–” Philip starts to say when Theo storms into his office, fuming, but she cuts him off by slamming the lid of his laptop shut.

“I asked you to tuck the kids into bed an hour ago. And what did you not do?”

Philip sighs. “Look, Theo, I’m really sorry. But I just lost track of time!”

“I’m sick of this,” she growls. “I’m sick of you working so late and neglecting your family! All I ever see you do is work!”

“Well I’m sorry that your salary is so shitty it can’t support us!” Philip yells without thinking. Instantly, he regrets opening his mouth, but Theo’s shouting back at him before he can issue an apology.

“So this is my fault? You ignoring your own kids is _my_ fault? Will it be my fault when they start acting out because their father doesn’t pay attention to them? Will it be because of me when Pippa starts doing drugs because you never had the time to tell her how bad it is?”

“You could tell her, too!”

Theo slams her fist on the wall. “That’s not the point, Philip!” she roars. “You’ve been stuck in this fucking office this entire fucking year. That’s six months of working instead of spending time with your family! I bet you don’t even know that Rachel calls for her dad every single night and goes to sleep disappointed because you’re _never_ there.”

“I’m doing this for her! The faster this book gets written, the faster it gets published and the faster we get money!”

Theo scoffs. “Of course. Excuse me for thinking that our _daughter_ came before _money_. Sometimes I wish your mom had been poor so you would’ve learned that money isn’t everything, but you grew up rich and entitled.”

“So did you!” Phil counters. It’s a low blow, bringing money into the situation, but his mouth is moving faster than his brain can think and any filter he has is completely offline.

“Maybe I did, but I still know that family’s more important than anything money can do for us.”

“Theo, I’m trying –“

“No!” she screams. “I don’t want to hear any more excuses! You need to grow the fuck up.”

“All I’m trying to do is provide for this family!”

“And I can’t do that myself? No – don’t answer that. I’m done,” she decides, throwing her hands up in surrender. “You can sleep on the couch tonight, but then you’re gone. I can’t deal with this anymore. I’m calling the lawyer and we’re getting a divorce.”

“So you’re just giving up on this? On us? I thought our vows said “till death do us part”!”

“We are parting because of death; the death of our love. Goodbye Philip. It’s been nice knowing you.”

With that, she walks out of the door and out of his life. Phil slumps into his chair, defeated.

Two minutes later, there’s a tentative knock on his door. Philippa pokes her head in for a second, then leans back out and says something Philip can’t quite distinguish. The ten year old sticks her head back into the room, but this time Theo Jr and Oscar join her.

“Daddy, are you and mommy gonna be okay?” Pippa asks, eyes wide.

Philip sighs. Seeing his kids so heartbroken over his stupid fight with Theo crushes his heart into tiny shards of glass that pierce his chest. But he can’t tell them the truth. Not now; not when it’s still hurting him. “We’ll be fine sweetie. Don’t worry about us. Go back to bed. I’ll tuck you in.”

The terrible thing is that Philip doesn’t even reassure himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Phil, you ready to go?” Alex yells from the cab of his pickup.

Phil, standing on the front porch and staring wistfully at what used to be his house, answers back, “Yeah, be there in a sec!”

Taking a deep breath, Philip grabs the handle of his suitcase and hefts the last box up under his arm. With one last silent goodbye, he rolls his suitcase down the driveway to his brother’s truck and doesn’t look back.

As Phil and Alex rearrange the boxes, Theo’s car pulls into the driveway with all the kids in the back. No matter how much Philip wants to hope in his brother’s truck and drive far, far away, he knows his kids have seen him, and leaving them without saying goodbye would break their tiny little hearts.

“Daddy? Where are you going?” Oscar asks, and the pain in his voice shatters the few pieces remaining of Philip’s heart.

“I’m just going away for a while buddy.”

“No, daddy, don’t leave!” he cries, wrapping his eight-year-old arms around Phil’s legs.

“You’re leaving?” Pippa asks.

“I’m just going to live with Uncle Alex for a bit,” Phil replies with a soft smile.

“Why are you leaving us?” Theo Jr demands.

Philip crouches down after peeling Oscar off his leg and beckons his kids closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Theo with Rachel in her arms, and all he wants to do is hold his wife and never let her go, but it’s too late.

“Mommy and I just need some time apart, but it doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop being your dad. I love you guys, and don’t you forget it.”

Theo, always so quiet and too smart for his age, asks, “Are you and mom getting a divorce?”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Phil answers honestly. “But I’ll see you guys soon. Maya’s birthday’s in a few days, remember?”

Quietly, the three children nod before Theodosia calls them into the house. They all walk slowly up the driveway, looking back at their dad, and Philip’s never felt more like crying. Once they’re inside, Theodosia walks towards him, Rachel still in her arms. Phil meets her halfway.

“I guess this is it,” Theo says.

“I guess so.” Phil shrugs.

“It was nice being married to you, while it lasted.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Can I see her?” he asks, motioning to their youngest that’s babbling in Theo’s arms.

“Oh, yeah.”

Rachel reaches out towards Philip as Theo passes her over, and his shattered heart starts aching.

“Bye baby girl. Daddy will always be close by if you need me.”

Rachel’s face scrunches up, and she starts to cry. “No, daddy! Stay!”

“I’m sorry, sweet pea,” he says apologetically, “but I have to go. I’ll see you soon. Love you, baby girl.”

Phil hands Rachel back to Theo, and with one last wave, he gets in the truck and they set off for Alex’s place. Oscar and Pippa try chasing the vehicle for a few blocks, but soon grow tired and fall back. Philip watches them throw the side mirror the entire time, his heart snapping every inch they grow further apart until they’re out of view.

“It’ll be all good, bro,” Alex says, placing his hand on Phil’s shoulder. “She’ll see what she’s missing. I know it. You guys showed me what true love looks like, and if it weren’t for that, I might never have gotten back with Emily. And without her, my wonderful kids wouldn’t be alive.”

“Do you really believe that? That Theo will miss me?”

Alex nods. “I really do. She’s missed you since she pulled into the driveway and saw your things in the trunk. She just won’t admit it yet.”

“How do you know?”

“I said you guys showed me what true love looks like. I don’t just recognize it now; I understand it. And she was screaming for you to come back. I know things seem bad, but they’ll get better. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“No need, bro. Things are already looking up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Uncle Phil!” Seconds after the excited yell wakes him up, a small body lands on top of his. “Uncle Phil, wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m up!” Philip throws his hands back in surrender, chuckling at his three-year-old niece’s wake-up call. Although now she’s four, since it’s her birthday, which is also the most likely reason for the early morning alarm clock.

“It’s my birthday today!” Maya exclaims.

Phil gasps in mock surprise. “Is it really? It can’t be! I remember when you were just a baby, and now you’re so _old_!”

Maya giggles. “I’m not old. Daddy’s old!”

“What does that make your Grandpa?”

“A dinosaur!” she answers, and Phil wishes his dad could’ve been there to see it. Even though Alexander Hamilton is fifty-five, he pretends to act younger. He claims it’s because that’s who he is, but everyone else knows it’s because he feels conflicted about having a son who’s younger than his grandkids. The rest of the family all act like he’s ancient, though, and there’s a running gag about him being the nosiest dinosaur to walk the earth.

“That’s right!” Philip holds up his hand for a high five. “Up top!”

“You’re such a bad influence,” Emily, Alex’s wife, comments from the doorway to the living room where Phil has been sleeping for the past three nights.

“What, me? I would never!”

Emily rolls her eyes before holding out her hand to her daughter. “C’mon Maya. Let’s leave your uncle alone and get you some breakfast.”

“Can we have pancakes?” Maya asks excitedly, taking her mother’s hand.

“What else?”

Philip smiles to himself, fondly remembering the days of having young kids who could be bribed with breakfast foods. But the thought of his kids brings the thought of Theodosia, and the smile falls from his face.

“Hey, bro, you okay?” Alex asks, entering the living room.

“Yeah, fine. It’s just – do you think she’ll be here? Theo?”

“I don’t know, Pip. Divorces are hard to figure out sometimes. But you’ll figure it out. I know you will.” Alex sits down besides Philip and comfortingly pats his shoulder.

“How are you so sure things will turn out right in the end? We’re getting a divorce because I neglected my family. I doubt Theo will ever forgive me for that.”

“You won’t know till you try. And she still loves you, bro. I know it. I was there when she pulled into the driveway, and it looked like she did _not_ want to pass you Rachel.”

“And how is this a good thing?”

“Because saying goodbye to your daughter meant you were leaving, and as much as it seems like she hates you right now, Theo didn’t want you to go. She still loves you. Just give it time.”

“Time is the one thing we don’t have enough of.”

Alex gets off the couch and moves to the doorway. He pauses, half into the hall, and gives Philip a serious look. “Then make some.”

With that, he’s gone, and Phil’s left in his makeshift bedroom, moping. But maybe Alex’s words had some truth to them. Maybe Theo does still love him. Maybe he has a chance to make things right. But how? Even if Theo loves him, or at least doesn’t hate him, will she even listen to any apology? Philip hates saying “neglect” but it’s what he did. He neglected his family. He chose work over the most important people in his life. And now he’s living in his brother’s living room and suffering with the loss of the things closest to him. He has to make it up to them somehow, but is issuing an apology really enough to solve all their problems? It’s at least a start, which is better than just moping at his brother’s house.

“I’ll make things right again, Theo. For us. For our kids. I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, after a hearty breakfast of as many chocolate chip pancakes that could be eaten and a quick trip to the park to let the kids burn off their energy, Philip sits on the couch/his temporary bed, scrolling through social media. There’s not much in the way of gossip, and he doesn’t see the Hamilton name mentioned a single time, which is a nice change. Seeing rumors about him and his family is a never-ending battle of privacy, and knowing that just for now he’s safe from everyone talking about his divorce is a relief, if not for him, for his kids.

Until, of course, he scrolls back up to the top of People’s twitter page and refreshes, and the first tweet is a daunting little thing that almost makes him break his phone from anger.

**_@People:_ ** _Philip and Theodosia Hamilton divorcing? Ppl.com/Hamilton-divorce_

Philip knows he needs to turn off his phone and step away, but the link is teasing him. It’s taunting him, like it knows he wants to read it. Sighing in defeat, Phil gives in and clicks the link. It opens up to the article and he instantly regrets it, but it’s too late now. He’s there, and there’s no turning back.

**Philip and Theodosia Hamilton: Done For Good?**

_Everyone knows the heartwarming, romantic story of Philip and Theo Hamilton. From their fathers being enemies to being the cutest couple to grace our eyes, they’ve gone through a lot. Now, this may be the last leg of their relationship, because rumor has it that the two are filing for divorce._

_August 2015 brought the news of Theodosia’s first pregnancy. March 2016 brought their twins, Philippa and Theodosius, into the world and the beginning of their engagement. In September 2016, the two got married after Philip was shot and almost died. They adopted their second son, Oscar, from Guatemala in 2022. Their second daughter, Rachel, was born in August, 2024._

_Now, after almost ten years of marriage, the news of their rumored divorce has been spreading quickly. An inside source has confirmed that Theodosia Hamilton spoke with her lawyer and received divorce papers. While it isn’t known if they’ve been signed, the source claims that “she’s [Theo] serious about it. He [Philip] messed up, and this is one of the consequences.” Another source has said that Philip has moved out of the couple’s house and in with his younger brother, Alexander, and his family._

_The family has yet to confirm or deny these allegations._

_We hope that things work out for the best, and that this adorable family will stay together._

Angrily, Philip locks his phone and throws it to the other end of the couch, where it smacks of a pillow and lands on the floor. Picking it up, he realizes that it’s cracked right down the middle. His lock screen, which has a picture of him and Theo, now looks like a picture ripped in two.

If he could see a picture of his heart, it might look exactly the same.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Soon, too soon, family starts pouring into Alex’s house for Maya’s party. First, it’s his parents with Will, Eliza, and Charles. Angie arrives five minutes later. Then James and his wife arrive, with John and his boyfriend following soon after. Emily’s family shows up intermittently, sometimes in large groups, and sometimes alone. Philip makes it his purpose to introduce himself to every single person he doesn’t know as a way to keep busy and avoid checking the door every two minutes for Theo.

“You must be a Hamilton,” someone comments when Philip walks into the kitchen. He's just finished talking to one of Emily’s sisters and has gone to get a drink. Turning around, he sees a young woman with long brown hair and wide-framed glasses.

Philip furrows his brow. “And how did you guess that?”

“You have a look about you.

“A look?”

“Nah, I'm just joking,” she says, waving her hand. “I've seen you in some magazines. Where’s your other half? In all the pictures I’ve seen, you’re attached at the hip.”

“Yeah, well, things have changed. Haven’t you seen the new article on _People?_ ”

The woman raises her eyebrow. “Oh? No, I don’t really read that magazine.”

Phil looks at the ground, switching his weight from foot to foot. A little awkwardly, he replies, “Things weren’t really working out between us.” He scratches the back of his neck. “We – uh – we’re getting a divorce, actually.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask why? You don’t need to or anything,” she adds quickly. “I mean, we did just meet. I’m just curious. And while I give shit advice, I’m a great listener.”

“I’ll tell you in exchange for one thing.”

“Is it a million dollars? Because I may not be a broke college student but I am nowhere _close_ to being rich.”

“No, I don’t want your money. Just your name.”

“Oh. Well in that case, I’m Rachel, but you can call me Rey.” She holds out her hand, and Philip accepts it, albeit somewhat awkwardly. It’s only awkward because his daughter is Rachel, and thinking of his kids reminds him of Theo, who he should no longer be thinking about because they’re getting a divorce and she broke his heart.

“Philip,” he says in reply.

For the next three minutes, they have a somewhat stilted and one-sided conversation, with Rey doing most of the talking. Philip’s still can’t get his mind off his kids and Theo, so his answers are short and almost cold. Still Rey tries her best to keep things going and talks a lot about herself, which Phil usually finds annoying but it isn’t in a conceited way and lets his annoyance pass. He finds out that she’s Emily’s cousin, comes from a family of three, and works as a biochemist. She also, somewhat slyly, which Phil has to give her credit for, hints that she’s single. Of course, he isn’t looking for a relationship of any sort with anyone but Theo at the moment, but her attempts to get him to move on are sweet, even though they’ve just met.

But after three minutes, everything changes.

“Dada!” a little girl exclaims. Quickly, Philip spins around and sees Pippa holding Rachel, with Theo Jr and Oscar behind them. Stopping mid-sentence, Phil rushes to his kids and embraces them in a group hug.

“Daddy,” the three older ones chorus as Philip scoops them into his arms.

“Oh, I missed you guys!” Phil says, breaking away from the hug.

“We missed you too, daddy.” Oscar frowns.

“Why won’t you come back?” Pippa asks.

“I told you!” says Theo, looking a little too exasperated for a ten-year-old. “He and mom are getting a divorce.”

“Theo,” Phil warns, but Oscar interrupts.

“What’s a divorce?”

Philip tries to think of a simple way to explain what’s going on between him and Theodosia, but for once, he finds himself struggling to find the right words. “It’s when two people who are married,” he says finally, “decide not to be married anymore.”

“So why don’t you wanna be married to mom?” questions Pippa, eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s complicated,” Phil says, but he knows that’s not enough to answer their questions. Still, he doesn’t say anything else in hopes that they’ll drop it, but it ends up being wishful thinking.

“Sam said that his mom and dad got divorced because they fought a lot and didn’t love each other anymore,” Philippa says. “Do you not love mom anymore?”

“I still love your mother,” Phil says sincerely, because he does. The only thing he loves more in life than Theo is his kids, but it’s been like that since he saw the twins’ first ultrasound, back when it was assumed it was only one kid. “But her and I – we just love each other too much. And it caused some problems, and now we just don’t think we should be married. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be your dad, or that anything has to change.”

“Then why haven’t you been home in a few days?” Pippa asks.

“Because that’s what happens when people get divorced,” Theo replies smartly.

“Look,” Philip says seriously, looking into Pippa’s eyes, “things are going to be different, but that doesn’t mean things are going to change. I’ll have a new house away from your mother, but I will always be your dad, and we can still have pizza nights and I’ll still take you out for ice cream every Saturday.”

“But things _will_ be different!” she insists. “Because you and mom won’t be together. And that changes everything!”

“Pip, don’t do this. Not now. If you have a problem, we can talk, but let’s wait till after the party. Please.”

Begrudgingly, Philippa lets the subject drop and they start talking about what Philip missed. On one hand, hearing about his kids’ accomplishments fills him with pride. But on the other hand, he wasn’t there to witness them, and it kills him inside, knowing that he might miss some of the most important moments of their lives because maybe Theo will get custody. She probably will; unless there’s no chance beyond a reasonable doubt that she’ll cause harm to the child, the mother most often gets custody. Maybe he’ll be able to see them every other weekend, but he doesn’t want that. Philip wants to see them every day of their lives; three hundred and sixty five days a year until they move out of the house; not every now and again while their mother takes care of them by herself. Or maybe with a new husband.

The thought of Theo marrying again – marrying someone else – rips his heart apart. Philip isn’t one to be jealous, but the thought of his wife with another man infuriates him. He still wants to be with her, but marrying someone else means she’s over him and the hope that maybe – just maybe – Theo still loves him is the only thing getting him through the day. Besides his kids, of course, but Phil knows they still love him. He’s also not losing them like he’s losing Theodosia.

Speaking of the angel (because devil’s too harsh a word to associate with Theo), his wife walks into the room as soon as Pippa finishes explaining her science project with great enthusiasm.

“Philip,” she greets kindly, smile gracing her face. He knows it’s fake; he knows everything about her.

“Theo. How’re you?”

“I’m well, thanks. And you?”

“Fine.”

If this is what it’s like talking to Theo now, how will Philip ever win her back? They’re acting like total strangers, when they used to be a heart beating as one.

Defeated in his attempt to talk to Theo, like he thought about for days, Philip walks away, searching for his brother.

“I messed up,” Philip admits to Alex in the dining room, which is as far away from Theo as they can get without leaving the party. “She walked up and started a conversation and we acted like two total strangers. How can I get her back if our conversations resemble awkward texting between two fourteen year olds?”

“Find a way to get her alone, but not in a creepy way,” Alex advises. “Just tell her you want to talk, then woo her with your words. It’s how you got her in the first place, isn’t it?”

“It’s also how I got us into this mess. I wooed her with words and the twins came. I wooed her with words and we got married. Now, we’re getting divorced.”

“What you said then has nothing to do with the present. Those words will never be a problem, because they were words of love. But recently everything’s been hate. Just find the words you used on her at your wedding and she’ll be yours. All she wants is to know that you love her and that you’ll try this time. Put her and the kids before work, and you’ll be back in your own bed in no time.”

“When did you get so smart?”

“When everyone was watching you go to Colombia.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Philip Hamilton, turn your phone off!” Alex scolds him, imitating their mother so well it’s uncanny.

Philip, embarrassed to cause an interruption, turns red and fumbles with his phone, trying to stop the ringing. After a few seconds, it stops and everyone sighs with relief, but Philip soon realizes that the ringing only stopped because he accepted the call. Knowing that it’s too late to hang up, even if it is someone like a telemarketer, he puts the phone to his ear and answers.

“Hello?”

“Phil!” Theo cries.

“Theo? What’s wrong?”

Emily shushes him, so he goes into the kitchen to talk.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, “but I was interrupting the movie and Emily made me go to the kitchen. What’s wrong?”

“It’s Pippa.”

And suddenly his entire world stops. “What happened? Is she hurt? Is she dying?”

“I picked the kids up from school and we were driving home and Pippa didn’t have her seatbelt on because she was looking for Rachel’s stuffed lion, Mr. Lion. I stopped at a stop sign, but the man behind me didn’t see the sign and rammed into the back bumper. Oscar broke his arm from the force, but Pippa – she just – she’s in surgery now.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

His coat and shoes are on before he can even hit end. Patting his pockets, Philip realizes that he forgot his wallet. Rushing into the living room, he rummages through his belongings (that still haven’t been moved, even after two weeks of living on his brother’s couch).

“What’s wrong?” Emily asks, concerned. “Who was that?”

“That was Theo,” Philip answers, not looking up from his search. “Where did I put that damn wallet?” he mumbles angrily.

“Phil,” Alex says, and Phil looks at his younger brother to see his wallet on the coffee table, right where he left it that morning.

“Thanks,” he breathes. “Pippa’s in surgery. I don’t know what happened but Theo sounded so broken up and –“

“Pip,” says Alex, using Philip’s childhood nickname. “Calm down. I’ll drive you to the hospital. Things are gonna be alright.”

“How can you be so sure? My daughter’s in the hospital getting a surgery done for a reason I don’t know, my son broke his arm, and my entire family was in a car accident!”

“It’ll be alright, Pip. I promise.”

Philip lets Alex lead him to the pickup, but refuses help with anything else.

“I’m your older brother. I do things for you, not vice versa.”

“Yeah, well sometimes life isn’t perfect. You gotta learn that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Philip!”

Turning around, Phil sees Theodosia standing a few feet behind him, Rachel in her arms. Oscar’s sitting in a chair beside Theo Jr, plaster cast on his right forearm. For once, the kids are quiet, and it feels strange. Usually, they’re yelling their heads off, but instead they’re sitting stock still and not breathing a word to anyone. Not even each other.

“Theo!” Phil exclaims as he pulls his wife into a hug, maneuvering so he doesn’t suffocate his daughter. “How is she?” He asks, stepping away.

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know what happened!” his wife exclaims, breaking down in tears. Philip pulls her into another hug, guiding her head to rest on his shoulder. It feels like old times again, when Phil comforted Theo in times of trouble.

“It’s okay. She’ll be alright. Everything will be just fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she’s the granddaughter of Alexander Hamilton,” he answers, “and that bastard’s faced more death than any one man should and comes out on the right side each time.”

“That’s what my dad said to me when you got shot, all those years ago.”

“Well, your dad’s a smart man. And mine’s a dumb one, but he’s still kickin’, so I guess he’s not that stupid.”

Theo laughs, and the mood of the waiting room lightens slightly. The lights are a little less harsh, and the smell of chemicals burns Philip’s nose a little less, and things seem a little more colorful when Theo laughs.

“Hamilton family?” a doctor asks, and Theo speaks up.

“That’s us.”

In a few quick strides, the doctor’s standing in front of them, looking tired but happy.

“The surgery was a success,” he announces. “She has ten stitches on her lower right abdomen and a broken arm, and she’ll be uncomfortable for a few days, but Philippa is expected to make a full recovery.”

“What happened?” Philip asks.

“A piece of glass pierced her appendix and caused moderate to severe internal bleeding. Luckily, we caught it before anything bad happened, and her appendix has been removed to prevent it from reopening and causing further damage. Also, her left arm is currently in a sling, and awaiting a plaster cast, but we thought it best to wait until she wakes up so she knows what’s going on.”

“Can we see her?”

“She’s still asleep, and will be for about another half hour, but you’re welcome to visit her room.”

The doctor – whose name Philip found out to be Philip as well – leads them to Pippa’s room with instructions to refrain from touching her left arm, and not to hug her until she wakes up so they’ll know if she’s in pain from the interaction. After the doctor has left, Philip steps out to call his family as Theo takes her place at Pippa’s bedside.

Informing his family of the news takes longer than he expects, and by the time Philip walks back into Pippa’s room, she’s starting to wake up. Instantly, he’s by her side, watching her eyes slowly flutter open. He’s never felt a wave of relief quite like knowing his daughter’s going to be okay; knowing that all of them are going to be okay.

“Daddy?” she squeaks.

“I’m right here, Pipsqueak,” he says, placing a hand on her leg. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

And for once, Philip believes himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can we talk?” Theo asks him. A group of medical professionals are doing checkups on Pippa, and the other kids have gone back home with Philip’s parents, so it’s just him and Theo for now. Currently, they’re sitting in the hospital cafeteria and drinking bad tea.

“About . . .” There’s been so much going on in their lives lately that for once; Philip can’t guess what’s on Theo’s mind.

“Us,” she answers. “The divorce. The kids.”

“What about them?”

“Philip, I’m not gonna lie. I was completely serious about leaving you last month. You did nothing but work and I was left caring for our four children by myself. Sometimes, it felt like I was a nanny because I had no one else to help care for them in. And I’m still pissed at you; extremely pissed. But maybe I overreacted a little.”

“No,” Phil says, shaking his head. “I was the asshole. I fucked up and you have every right to be totally upset with me. I deserve it for neglecting you.”

“But you don’t deserve this. It was one bad fight, and suddenly we’re calling it quits like everyone predicted we would do, and I don’t want that. I don’t want those stupid gossipers boasting about their greatness because they predicted the demise of our relationship.”

“Woah, big words.”

“Says the poet. Anyways, maybe we should give this another chance.”

“No. I don’t want another chance at a marriage that will fall to shambles after a big fight.”

Theo’s face falls and she looks at her lap. “Oh, I – I see.”

Using his finger, Philip lifts her chin and meets her eyes. “I don’t want a second chance. I want to start over.”

Her eyes light up, but her expression turns confused after a few seconds. “How can we start over? We’re still married and have four kids.”

“We can’t technically start over, but maybe we can make it like the beginning of our relationship again.”

“So we’ll go back to high school?”

“I was thinking maybe more dates and ditching our friends to make out in a supply closet. And maybe in a few years, we can renew our vows, and have an actual wedding this time. Rachel can be the flower girl. Theo and Oscar can be co-best men.”

Theo smiles. “I’d like that.” Grabbing her cup, she raises it to make a toast. “To starting over.”

“To starting over.”

The couple chats for hours, even after they get back to Pippa’s room. It’s just like the beginning of their relationship again, but this time with more kids and less high school. Philip finds himself rediscovering things about Theo he forgot, like how when she laughs – really laughs – she looks like a really cute seal clapping its’ hands, or how she has the best voice for telling funny stories. He remembers that she has a two to one ratio for noodles to soup, and insults her phone like it’s a real person. He also learns some new things that he’s never noticed before; how her tongue sticks out of her mouth when she concentrates on texting, or how her laugh rings through the air like a perfect melody whenever one of the kids tells a joke.

Later on, when everyone has come and gone and it’s only Philip and Theo left with Pippa, he discovers the best new secret of all.

Philip’s sitting on the comfy chair with Theo on his lap, talking to Pippa, when his hands encircle her waist. It wouldn’t be noticeable to most people, but he’s spent hours learning the insides and outs of Theo’s body, and knows that her abdomen is bigger than usual. She’s not fat and he knows it’s not just bloating or extra baby weight. It’s tighter, almost, as if there’s something solid.

“You’re pregnant,” he comments, and Theo stops mid-sentence.

“What?” She tries to make it sound like she has no idea what he’s talking about, but when she hides something her voice goes up a tone at the end, and it sounds fake. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Theo, don’t lie to me. I know your body like I know my own mind, and that bump wasn’t there two months ago.”

Sighing, Theo admits the truth. “I’m pregnant.”

Pippa squeals and Philip smiles knowingly. He’s back together with his wife, his kids are more or less healthy, and he has another child on the way. Maybe Alex was right; maybe things will be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you did skip basically Philip and Theo start over and get back together and Theo's pregnant again.
> 
> my next fic in this verse will either be 1) about Alex Jr and his famjam because I love them, 2) Alex Sr and the whole "almost a dad at 19" thing I alluded to in the first fic or 3) a holiday fic (even though it's April) that will probs take place in the future because I had an idea
> 
> also the next fic won't actually be about Theodosia's pregnancy because I literally already have two of those fics  
> also the next one won't be really angsty because I need more fluff


End file.
